


Servant! Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Komaeda Nagito, F/M, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Master/Servant, Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	Servant! Nagito Komaeda X Reader

  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Your point of view~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It was another day, and another morning. I could already hear the servants up and about getting breakfast ready. I roll over and grab my phone, turning it on and checking the time. It was only seven, too early to be waking up. Not even the maid has came to wake me up.   
  
Knock! Knock!

Maybe that's her? But it can't be as it's far too  early. Loud knocks enter my ears, nobody disturbed me this early unless there was trouble. I groan and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before calling out, "Yea, come in." Surprise, I wasn't grumpy at all.   
  
"Miss (l/n)." A voice states pushing the door open softly "How have you slept? Are you feeling well?"   
  
I could feel his concern from across the room, and smile softly at him, thinking he was more my friend than butler, "I had a very nice sleep, now what can I do for you Hajime?" I ask tilting my head, not a all bothered by the fact I was still in my (f/c) shirt and black shorts.   
  
"It's Komaeda again." He states, "He's lost it again, and I'm worried as the chiefs are trying to work around him."   
  
"Not again, okay take me to him." I stand up stretching.   
  
I follow after Hajime who takes me all the way to the kitchen where a lot of chaos and noise could be heard.  "I think I may just stay out here. Good luck."   
  
I take a breath and push the double swinging doors with all my might to be greeted by chaos. I could see the chiefs having a hard time while others tried to move Nagito out of the kitchen so he couldn't cause anymore trouble. "Nagito!" I shout, putting as much power as I could in my voice, telling him to stop. But he just hugged himself and was visibly shaking from excitement. I sigh, annoyed at how many times this has happened. When I first hired him, it wasn't just because I thought he was cute but because he seemed good at the job, but than I found out about his quirks which made him seem all the more cuter yet it also caused trouble for the other servants. "Nagito this is the last time!" I storm over to him and grip his faded green hoodie. "Time for a lesson." I mumble half to myself, trying to figure out what would be good. He didn't even stop talking until I started to drag him out of the kitchen, down the stars and into the basement. I knew from past experiences that there was a room down here for this sort of thing as my father had shown me.   
  
He stayed silent as he allowed me to drag him, almost as if he wanted this to happen. He started to giggle as we reached a door and I opened it, unsure what was going through his head. We enter and I push him down on the chair in the middle of the room, not noticing that there was in fact another door within the room.   
  
"Now?" I mumble trying to come up with a way so that it didn't happen again.   
  
I was still still lost in thought when it happened. Nagito had stood up and gripped my wrist tightly, dragging me to the back of the room. He shoves open the door I didn't know existed and pulls me roughly inside. Locking the door.   
  
"This room is soundproof." He whispers huskily, the Nagito I knew was long replaced with the Nagito now. "This room was kept hidden and I stumbled across it. Now I can prove how far my love goes for you." His grip tightens, leaving red fingerprints like bracelets.   
  
I do a quick glance around the room. Wanting to look anywhere but into his glowing eyes. The room was darkly coloured with a red quilted bed in the middle on the furthest side. Along the walls held items in which I had no idea were but they were all differently shaped and coloured. "What is this room?" I question, unable to hide my confusion as I tilt my head slightly right.   
  
"It's nothing special." He let's go and stalks closer. Each step closer he got, I took a step back. The back of my legs touched the bed in no time and he gently pushed me back against it. Bouncing slightly with the bed until I stopped. "Do you not realise..." He questions, hovering above me, his nose just touching my own. "The whole two years in which I've served you for? The reason why I continue to serve you?" He once again takes my wrists in one hand and brings them above my head. I shake my head at Nagito, my body trembling in fear and something else. "The reason why I continued to serve someone two years younger than myself?"   
  
"N-no." I stutter out.   
  
"Tell me..." He pauses, glancing at my (l/p) lips as he licks his own."(y/n), what do you think the reasons are?"   
  
"F-for mon-money?" I mutter, stuttering again as the fear is unable to be controlled.   
  
"No my dearest (y/n)." He whispers reaching to the small side table I had overlooked and grabbing something metal. "Try again." He whispers huskily, clicking something cold in place of his hand around my wrists.   
  
"Uh..." I trail off as he backs away, walking towards one of the walls holding shelves of things. I sit up and bring my hands down in front of me. I watch as he grabs something brown as he continues searching, a quick glance down at my hands tells me that they had been bound with actual handcuffs. Not those cuffs lined with the fluffy stuff that were soft, no he used the real things. The tight, silver hand cuffs which with enough struggling I knew would leave my wrists bloody and sore.   
  
He walks back to the bed and pushes me back down gently onto my back. "No need to be scared. I won't hurt you." He whispers, tying a piece of rope onto the cuffs before tying the other end to the headboard. I couldn't more my arms now. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Nagito was tying me up! "(Y/n)~" He whispers lustfully, looking down at me with bright, lust filled eyes. I just watch him, studying his every move. His eyes turn kind at seeing that my own were watching him. He leans over and gives me a slight peck on the lips, bringing a soft blush to my cheeks at the sudden kindness.   
  
But that seemed to of flipped a switch. He sits on my legs, making sure they wouldn't move. He kisses my lips more forcefully, slipping his tongue in to dance with my own. His and my lips move together, perfectly melding together as they move.   
  
A soft moan leaves my lips only to be swallowed by his as I grip the rope above me unable to grip his clothes. He trails a finger down my clothed chest, through the valley between my (c/s) breasts to the hem of my shirt. He  leans away and looks down at me lovingly, a smirk graces his lips as he watches my chest rise and fall quickly from the lack of air. My soft gasps are heard as he attaches his soft lips to my neck, leaving butterfly kiss and nipping every now and again, in search for my soft spot.   
  
"Nagito~" I softly moan in a gasp like way, I feel his lips curve up in a smirk before he bites down harder and sucks against the sore piece of skin. I grip onto the rope, wanting to run my hands through his hair. Wanting to feel him under my fingers. But the cuffs and ropes are stopping me. "Nagito~" I moan and plead. "Please, release me."   
  
He unlocks his lips from my red and hickeyed neck. "Call me master. Than maybe I will." He teases, letting one of his hands climb under my shirt. Tickling and swirling circles along my stomach, making me squirm.   
  
"M-master~" I groan, unable to handle the tickling and the hot feeling growing in my lower regions.   
  
"That's it (y/n), moan for me." He huskily whispers, reaching behind him again. He brings out a pair of long sharp scissors and starts to cut my shirt as of being unable to of get it over my hands.   
  
"Nagito? Why are you cutting my shirt?" I ask, "Stop! You can't cut my shirt."   
  
"I'll get you another don't worry." He finishes with one last snip before ripping the useless cloth away, uncovering my bare stomach and bra clad breasts. He licks his lips. He was making this antagonising slow for his own enjoyment. "Now time for punishment for not calling me Master like I asked."   
  
He picks up the riding crop and sharply brings it down on my stomach, making me pull my stomach in at the sudden flare of sharp pain. A bright red strip comes into light about a few seconds later and he leans down and kisses the mark. He moves back and snaps it down on me again, resulting in the same thing. A few tears spring into my eyes and the hot feeling grows. I was actually enjoy his dominance and orders.   
  
"Shh, no need to cry my love." He kisses the mark again before using his tongue and licking up the few tears which fell before meeting my lips with his own once again. He drops the riding crop and trails both his hands up my sides, poking them every know and again for my reaction. His hands reach my breasts and kneads them through the bra, making me moan into the kiss. He was being gentle for someone who had just showed me his power. “When you're more comfortable I'll start with the pain but for now I'll take this slow.” Nagito whispers sensationally. He picks up the scissors and cuts through the straps and the front part, throwing the broken bra away and releasing my (c/s) breasts. He was being very gentle as to not cut me with the scissors. He places the scissors besides the bed on the side table and disconnects our lips leaving a trail of saliva. He kisses down my neck and along my collar bone, paying attention to my soft spot again to make the hickey larger while his hands knead and pinch my nipples.   
  
His lips trail down further and replaces his hand on my left breast. His warm mouth meets my nipple which grew cold and softly bit down on it earning a gasp from me at the sudden feeling of pleasure. He hadn't even touched my most weaken point and I was already moaning and gasping. He sucked and softly bit on the nipple until it was perky and hurt while attending to the other one with his hand. He swirled his tongue around it one last time before sitting up straight and staring down stairs the moaning mess he had made.   
  
"M-master~ please~" I moan, rubbing my thighs together for friction and jerking my hips against his, wanting the heat to be attended to. I could feel he was already hard and getting impatient but he ignored it. He trails a finger down to the edge of my shorts. He stood up and pulled my shorts off quickly and roughly, wanting to free himself but not. He was growing impatient like me but held himself back. He rubbed soft small, circles with his thumbs against the inside of my thighs close to my opening but not touching it yet.   
  
"Do you wish me to untie you my little servant?" He asks leaning back over me, trailing his hands back up my body to my wrists. I nod my head wanting to be able to touch him with my hands. He quickly unties the rope and unlocks the cuffs. I lean up and run my fingers through his seemly soft hair, before gripping his hair and pulling him down to me as I smash our lips together. Passion, love and lust mix and fizz together creating an unbearable heat in both of us as we grind our clothed lower bodies together. I quickly take his hoodie and undershirt off, and run my hands down his chest having him jump a little to my touch. Now it was my turn to make him feel what I felt when tied up. I move my hands down to his pants and tug at the hem pulling them off, leaving the boxers with the large noticeable tent on. I bit my lip and blush thinking of having him inside me.   
  
I quickly flip us over and sit on his crotch, grinding my own against his hard clothed member. He groans into the kiss, thrust his hips a little wanting the friction as much as I do. I kiss down his neck and along his chest leavings little love bites as I go to mark him as mine. I move down along his body until I reach the hem of his boxers. I slowly and tantalizing pull them off and throw them over with the rest if our clothing. His hard cock springs to life, throbbing as it stands tall and proud.   
  
I lick my lips and give it a quick lick along the underside of his shaft, feeling him throb on my tongue. I give the head a small kiss and lick the tip as a shudder runs through his whole body and he groans. I take the head in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. He moans and moves a hand into my hair, gripping tighter he pushes me further on his shaft, but I stop myself with pushing against his hips. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take him all in on the first bob and so I was going to work my way to it. I push my tongue firmly against him as I come back up, sucking on the tip and swirling my tongue around it before letting go of it. He pushes my head down, having enough with my teasing. I lick the bottom as I go and hollow my cheeks. I feel him hit the back if my throat and I wrap my hand around what I couldn't fit. I start to bob up and down, licking as I went. He moaned and groaned while pushing my head back and forth forcing me to go faster.   
  
I took more and more of him in and soon enough I was at the hilt. He groaned louder feeling my whole moist mouth around his painfully throbbing cock. He pushed and pulled my head up and down as he thrusted his hips along, groaning while doing so. Soon enough his creamy cum filled my mouth with a loud grunt as he pulled out of my mouth. "Swallow." Was all he said and so I swallowed the salty yet sweet mixture. "Good girl~" He cooed before pushing me back against the bed. "Now stay and you'll get your reward."   
  
He leaves for a moment and heads over to the wall again choosing two objects I can't see. "Now what one would you prefer?" He asks, showing me something that looks like an egg with a tail like handle coming off it which is white and another thing that looks thick and long which is black.   
  
"Um what are they?" I ask, unsure what they even were.   
  
"Okay well let's use them both than." He moves over to me. "But first." He places them down next to the scissors and once again leans over me kissing me. He lets his fingers trail down my body and takes my underwear off, leaving my body bare for him to see. I blush a bright red as he glances down at me before reattaching his lips. His fingers rub circles above my clit and sometimes even trailing along it. He all of a sudden pushes a finger in, leaving me gasping at the foreign feeling and I squirm around trying to get use to his finger. He starts to push his finger in and out as soft moans leaves my lips and get swallowed up by his. He moves it around searching for a certain spot and as soon as his finger grazes over it I see stars and I moan louder. He rubs his thumb on my clit, making my back arch and my legs feel weak. The pleasure was building and he knew exactly what to do to get me to the edge.   
  
He smirks and adds another finger, stretching me out. He pumps his two fingers in, scissoring them sometimes and making sure to touch my g-spot at least every thrust of his fingers. The stops thrusting them and starts to rub my g-spot, giving it as much attention as he can. The hot feeling grows and feels like a coil winding ever tighter. The pleasure grows as I get wetter and wetter, making his fingers slick and he starts to thrust them every once bad again, my wetness making it easier for him. He adds a third and stretches me out more. The pleasure over comes the pain of a third and soon enough the coil is getting tighter and tighter feeling it like would snap or explode.   
  
"M-ma-master!" I call out loudly as the coil snaps and I climax leaving me dazed and on cloud nine as the pleasure overrides my senses. I don't even realise him removing his fingers and leaning down and licking away at my juices. He leans back once the feeling of pleasure dims and slips the egg inside me, it felt weird and rubbery. He once again picks up the rope and grabs my hands which were still clinging to the bed sheets. 

 

He hums at how tense I was. “Relax my little bundle of hope. I'll make you feel far better. Then maybe I'll no longer be trash.” He bring my hands up to the headboard once again and ties them with the rope. It was tight against my skin and I could feel rope burns coming on but for some reason it added to the pleasure. “It seems Mr (l/n) has raised a masochist of a daughter. I wonder how the world will respond to this.” He teases as he picks something up from the side table. “Now just lay back and enjoy.” He presses on the thing he picked up, and within seconds I could feel the egg vibrating inside me. I groan at the small vibrations and wiggle my hips trying to get more friction. I strained my arms in the ropes,and wanting to move and provide more of the delicious friction. “I'll start of simple for you since your new but over time you'll soon be doing everything I want and enjoying the pain. Maybe I'll train you to cum with a simple click of my fingers. The options are endless now.” He rambles on as I strain to hear him. There was too little and it was making me frustrated. 

 

Nagito softly trailed his fingers along my arms, creating a tickle sensation. I squirm to escape his touch but I'm unable to do so as he continues his touches. His fingers reach my shoulders where they clasp around my neck. My hips moving against the bed to try and gain friction, I panic as he pressed against my neck. He pauses seeing the panic in my eyes and releases my neck. “Hey, it's okay my little hope. It's okay. I won't hurt you without it feeling good. Trust me.” He soothes, I wonder if this was his first time doing something like this because from how he's going it seemed that it wasn't. “Now, is there anything you want?”

 

I take this chance to try and get more pleasure as I wanted more. "Nagito please." 

 

"Please what my little one?" His eyes soften as he continues to trail his fingers, lighting my skin on fire.

 

I moan at the feeling and the gentle vibrations. "Please can I more?"

 

Nagito chuckles, "Aren't you a greedy thing. I already let you cum once, what makes you think I'll let you a second time?"

 

I close my eyes,my body balancing precariously on feeling all too much but all too little. "Please." I beg.

 

He doesn't say another word as he presses another button on the remote. The vibrations getting stronger and giving me more pleasure. It was getting too much and the coil soon came back. I start to clamp my legs together and rub them sending the vibrator further into my vagina while Nagito turns up the power even more. I close my eyes in bliss and cling to the bed, moaning as the coil tightens more than it did before.   
  
Nagito moves his hand to his hard cock and starts to pump it while watching my face contort with pleasure and hearing the sexy moans leaving my very kissable lips. I cling even tighter to the bed as my moans rose but before the coil could snap again he turns the vibrator off. I look up at him with half lidded eyes as he reaches in with his fingers and removes the now soaked vibrator. I whimpered as his fingers enter than leave my now overly sensitive clitoris. I wanted him to finish me.   
  
He grabs the black one and pushes it up there instead. Since it was much larger and bigger it filled more space. It didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable. I moaned as it slipped in thanks to my juices which I had already spilled. He does the same thing and turns it on. But it doesn't just vibrate, the tip also spins and rubs against my walls.   
  
I moan as he pushes the power up and pushes the vibrator further up. He grips it and starts to thrust the toy, enjoy seeing my face twist with pleasure as well as dominating me so much seems to be a huge turn on for him. His cock was throbbing painful now and seemed to be thicker than it was before. He groaned when he brushed his hips against the bed, as he trusted the vibrator deeper and harder into me, as he turned the power higher. I was close. I was so close to climaxing but just as I was about to fall off the edge again from all the pleasure and fall into a deeper pit of it, he turned it off and pulls sit out, throwing it across the room where it surely smashed against the wall.   
  
"I can't stand it any longer. I need to be in you now." He groans and pulls me closer to him by my hips. He spreads my legs wide and quickly as possible he roughly thrusts into me, stretching me even more than before and going in even deeper. I let out a deep throated moan as he grunts at feeling and seeing me swallow his thick long cock in one go.   
  
"Nagito~" I moan.   
  
"Shit (y/n) my love. You're so tight and warm. You just swallow me up completely." He groans. He gives a few test thrusts groaning as our skin hits and rubs. At the onslaught of pleasure he quickened his pace and thrusts harder, going in deeper and deeper each thrust. His hips were snapping into my own at a fast pace and his grip on my hips was enough to bruise. We both moan and grunt at the pleasure and I start to thrust my hips to meet his.   
  
His penis gets pushed into me deeper and I moan louder. All that echoed in the room was the sounds of our skin slapping, a wet sound as he thrusted and our moans. I wrap my legs around him pushing him even deeper. We couldn't get enough of the pleasure. I lean up and rake my hands down his back leaving scratches as he kisses me forcibly unable to get enough. He quickly flips us over so I was riding him and pushes me up and down on his cock as he thrusts upwards to meet my hips.   
  
Our groans and moans grow louder the more we continue and my coil snaps sending me tightening my walls around him and climaxing. I roll my head to the side as he places us in doggy style and slams into me harder. "Nagito!!!" I scream as he abuses my sensitive body, reaching his end within moments with a shout of my name as he cums inside.   
  
We both collapse onto the bed side by side panting wildly. He draws out as my juices and his spill out a little as well on the bed. The air feels cold on our hot and sweaty skin. "I love you (y/n)." He whispers into my ear, tired from the actions from before, leaving a small peck on my sore lips.   
  
"I love you too Nagito." I whisper tiredly back, drowsy from all the used energy.   
  
"We better get cleaned up otherwise the others will worry." He gets up and grabs a couple of towels and cloths from one of the racks. "There's still plenty of other things in here we should try out." He points out, walking back over with the towels and cloths. "Like the maid outfit, the clamps, and also there's things here in which you can do to me. But we have plenty of time later on to try everything out."   
  
He sits back on the bed and helps me sit up. My body heavy and tired. He wipes me down with the towel and cleans up my lower regions before cleaning and drying himself. He puts his clothes back on before handing me my underwear and shorts. The only two things that weren't cut up.   
  
He smirks and kisses me heatedly again, "You know you look sexy dressed like that." He whispers before moving away.   
  
"So I should dress like this more often for you?" I tease standing up on sore and shaky legs.   
  
He chuckles and shakes his head, "Bad idea my love, or I won't be able to hold myself back. And plus I would suggest taking a pregnancy test in two days time incase I got you pregnant." He admits smiling properly this time.   
  
I smile back and cling to his arm making sure not to fall over, "Sure. And could you get me a bra and shirt so I can return to the house?" I ask.   
  
"I wouldn't mind keeping you down here where I could be with you whenever but sure." He sits me back on the bed and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I don't wait long before he's back with a bra and shirt in which I quickly get changed into, "Meet me here every night since the rest of the house and your parents can't know of this." He says and holds my hand.   
  
I just smile and hug him. He tugs my hand and he leads me out of the room and back upstairs to the ground floor where the rest of the servants are running around doing what they usually did every day. Nagito takes me to my rooms and leaves after kissing my forehead goodbye. I go take a shower before my parents are due home and go to meet them when they arrive, smiling at Nagito when I see him.   
  
-Faithfull   
  
I also take requests so you can message me and I'll be sure to complete it as soon as I can   
  
  



End file.
